Deep Red: A Tokio Hotel vampire story
by tokiohotelvampire
Summary: Tom has a dream life of fame, money, and partying. Everything changes however when he invites Amber, the hottest girl he has ever seen to his hotel room. He thinks its going to lead to another one night stand, but he gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_If only, if only. The words echoed in Toms mind over and over like the wind's continues blowing outside his window. If only he never went to that party, if only he never met her. If only he hadn't been so stupid. Maybe than he wouldn't have experienced so much loss and the others wouldn't have had to sacrifice so much for him. Rain fell outside the window. Tom pretended the drops were his tears that should have been falling right now. The thought daunted him but as much as he wanted it to, nothing could ever be the same. _

Chapter 1

Tom leaned against the wall, not bothering to sway to the music surrounding him. This is boring, Tom thought to himself. He and Bill had been to one after party after another lately, and it was becoming old very fast. It was always the same, people gloating about all their greatness, exchanging diet tips and getting drunk on expensive wine. Of course tom didn't mind the latter, but he had gotten a massive hangover at the last party and did not want to relive it anytime soon. This party wasn't that great either, most of the guests were on the older side, and there weren't even many hot girls to keep him occupied. The last party he had been to, had sexy waitresses in playboy bunny costumes, this one had fat old men servers in prim suits. Why he actually accepted the invite to this party in the first place was a mystery to him.

Tom considered leaving early but quickly abandoned the thought when he saw Bill. Tom could not leave while Bill was in his state. Bill was in the bar laughing like an idiot, clearly drunk as hell. Alongside him were four empty beer jugs. It was clear where it all went. Bill motioned his hand and the bar tender handed him another full glass of beer. Tom thought he was going to be sick as he watched Bill chug the beer, and then make a large burp.

"Hey Tomm-y!" Bill wailed and pointed to the seat next to him for Tom to sit. Tom scowled at being called Tommy and reluctantly sat down.

"Wow you're wasted", tom stated bluntly.

Bill stuck out his tongue like a little kid. "And you're sober, sober! come on Tom drink something, have a little fun come on!"

"I don't want anything; they don't even have my favorite type of beer"

"So what, have something anyway-come on"

"Nah, I feel like staying sober tonight for a change"

"You are being really boring Tom, boring!"

"Come on you know, I am never boring, it's one of my star qualities"

The conversation went on, and Tom eventually gave up and ordered a red tropical drink on the top of the menu. It tasted like a mix of fruit punch and liquor, too sweet for toms taste but he found himself having another soon after.

Bill left for the bathroom swaying a bit as he moved. Tom didn't feel like staying alone at the bar, so he brought his drink and moved towards the party area. At least this party has good tune's Tom thought to himself. Sammy deluxe was playing at full blast. He almost felt like breaking out some moves,-almost. He didn't want to embarrass himself. Dancing unfortunately was a talent Tom did not posses. In the corner however was someone who did.

Tom could only see the girl's backside, but he could tell that she was a natural. Her moves were elegant but edgy cool at the same time. And she did it all while clutching a water bottle with a red drink inside. Tom could not stop staring. She was curvy yet skinny at the same time, and every time she moved the perfect pale skin from her waist would reveal itself. Tom savored the moment. The Sammy Deluxe song ended, and the girl took a long drink from her water bottle. She noticed Tom watching her, and faced him while delicately twisting the cap back on her water bottle.

Tom was struck by her beauty. Her skin was flawless and seemed to glow, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of amber. 'I want her', Tom thought, hormones getting the better of him. A smile crept on the girl's plump lips.

"Tom Kaulitz right, I'm Amber" she said, holding out her hand. Tom took it, in awe that this beautiful girl was actually speaking to him. "Yeah that's me" Tom replied, not letting go of Amber's slender hand.

"I love your music, I listen to Reden every day before I go to bed at night; can't wait till you guys write a new song. I desperately need a new favorite"

"Really, I think you may get your wish, in fact right now I'm inspired to write a song just about your gorgeous eyes".

They sat together at the bar flirting, Tom drinking a Martini, while Amber sipped at the red drink in her water bottle. Tom asked if he could have some, but Amber replied with "maybe I will let you try some later" and a wink of her eye. Tom soon abandoned his drink and started nibbling on Amber's ear and lightly rubbing her arms as she sat on his lap. In return Amber lightly stroked Tom's cornrows, undoing his ponytail. "It looks better this way" She said, lightly. Tom started to pull her close hoping for a kiss, and Amber leaned away startled.

"Sorry!" Amber exclaimed and immediately took a long drink from her water bottle.

"Thirsty?" Tom raised his eyebrow

"Yes very, for some reason I've been very thirsty latel-damn" She stared into her water bottle as if just realizing there was only a few drops left.

"Want some of mine?", Tom said and pushed his martini lightly to Amber.

Amber shook her head, her dirty blond hair blocking her angel's face from view. "No thanks, I'm fine really" she didn't sound all that convincing to Tom.

"You sure?" Tom asked again. He winked. "I don't have cooties I swear" A scanty smile arose on Ambers face. "I know-I'm just not really in the mood for alcohol right now"

"What are you in the mood for then?" Tom inquired. "There's some fruit punch and soda over there I can get you."

Amber shook her head."I'm only in the mood for one thing right now and that's-"At that moment Amber pressed her lips against his. Tom flicked his tongue in her mouth, and soon they were full on making out.

Tom hardly had to try with this girl. He usually only went for the hard-to-get girls but this was nice too he decided, being with this beautiful girl who made all the moves for a change. He felt it would be so easy to reel her in, to lour her into his hotel room. He was right. Unknown to Tom however was that Amber was really doing the reeling.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally, months later got back to writing this. Sorry it took so long. when I write new chapters they will be up way quicker.

Chapter 2

Tom turned the key in the knob on his hotel room door, removing the key and placing it in his oversized pant pocket. His hotel room awaited them.

"After you babe" he called, motioning for Amber to go in before him.

"What a gentleman "she crooned, peering into Tom's brown eyes.

Tom smirked, partially tripping on his jeans while going inside. Amber giggled, and Tom joined in trying to mask his embarrassment. He almost never tripped on his jeans; he had to maintain his cool.

"Nice place", Amber said eyeing the fancy décor that covered his massive hotel room. Her eyes seemed to linger on the Huge HD TV, and comfy leather couch in the middle of the sweet. "Is Bill staying here with you, this is very spacious."

Tom shook his head "I like my space, its so crampt on the tour bus, so when we stay in hotels we like to have our own rooms, plus if Bill and I room together we tend to fight a lot. Bill's not the easiest guy to get along with."

A confused gaze flickered over Amber's eyes. "I thought you guys got along well"

"We usually do, but you know we are siblings, siblings fight, we sort of have a love hate type of relationship, at times he is my best friend and at other times I just can't stand him."

Amber responded with an understanding gaze. "I have a relationship like that, the love hate thing; it's not with a sibling though."

Tom waited for Amber to say more but she said nothing else on the topic, and instead changed the subject and asked if Tom would watch her favorite soap opera with her. Tom agreed, not because he liked soap operas, but knowing it would provide romantic opportunities which he badly wanted with this girl. Tom's Mutti Simone used to watch soap operas all the time when he was a kid. They were overly dramatic excessively emotional shows, which featured love scenes as the main plot device. Tom thought of them as boring drivel, but shows like that were perfect for potential love scenes of their own.

They sat nestled on the king sized bed chatting mostly, while the TV played in the background. It was a show called "blood stained roses" that Amber told him she was very fond of. Tom wasn't paying attention to the soap though. His full attention was devoted to Amber. They seemed to never run out of things to talk about. They spoke about tons of random topics, and a lot about music. It turned out Amber had almost the same musical taste as Tom. Like Tom Amber was really into rap and hip hop but she was also into alternative rock music, like Bill was.

Tom's attention was also on more physical aspects of Amber. He couldn't believe how perfect she was. Her face was flawless, and she had sexy curves despite how slender she was. Girls that had those curves and weren't fat were hard to find these days. And best of all she had an ample chest that looked to be at least a D or maybe a double D. Tom hoped he could figure that out first hand. He was content with just talking for now but he hoped things would progress to some action soon.

Tom noticed a change in Amber's demeanor from when they were at the party. Tom was intoxicated with her looks at the time, but looking back at it she had seemed a tad bit awkward, and unsure of herself with all those worried looks of hers. But why should she have? In Tom's eyes, she was perfect in every way, beautiful, fun to be around, and of course had great taste in men if he could say so himself. She must have been nervous around all those people, Tom decided, putting his thoughts to rest.

Confidence practically radiated from Amber now. She spoke rapidly about movies she seen recently, while playing with Tom's silky black cornrows. He felt them tightening, and twisting by her grip. She sure loved to touch them. She listed dozens of movies, mostly romance, that seen and really liked.

"I'm trying to find some new good movies to watch but none seem that interesting", Amber said with a sigh.

"Hmm", Said Tom, pondering what movies would be good to suggest to. "Oh, what about Twilight?" Amber gave Tom a blank look.

"You know, that vampire chick flick, with Kristen Stewart, and Robert, The harry potter Guy", Tom elaborated. He had seen the movie recently with Bill, and while he did not really enjoy it, there was a huge hype among girls.

An expression of pure fury appeared on Amber's face. "I read the book; it was frick'en awful, bloody terrible writing, the vampire's sparkled- come on! I wanted to kill Edward and Bella by the end of the book!" She sat on the bed, staring at the floral printed bed spread, mumbling things that sounded like curse words under her breath, rage covering her face in cruel beauty. She shook as she clenched her fists. If Tom didn't know any better he would say she was snarling.

Her reaction caught Tom off guard. He had never seen someone talk so hatefully about a book. It confused and scared Tom at the same time. It was amazing how fast her mood had changed. One minute she was smiling, the next minute a ball of fury erupted on her face, engulfing her gentle features and replacing them with cruel frightening ones. It was just a fiction book, for crying out loud…

As quickly has Amber's rage had come, it faded. Her face became gentle and harmless looking once more. Tom stared questioningly as Amber laughed at herself (Tom did not join), and proceeded to completely change the subject as if her little act of anger never happened. Tom was careful not to bring up movies again as not to tempt out Ambers strange anger again.

The awkwardness soon faded, and they conversed normally again. Tom chose to forget about Ambers "overreaction", as he dismissed it as, and began to flirt playfully. As to which Amber happily obliged. "You're so beautiful Amber" Tom said feeling the ends of Amber's silks strands of brown hair.

"Aw, you really think so" she replied with a smirk. She batted her long eyelashes.

"Yes, you're the most beautiful and sexy women I have ever seen, and believe me I've seen a lot of women" Tom winked and edged closer. Amber giggled. "Really even more beautiful and sexy than her? " Amber pointed to the picture of Angelina Jolie that lay on the hotel nightstand. Tom had masturbated to it only the day before. That seemed so long ago now. She stared in questioning amusement, waiting to hear his response. "Yes, even more beautiful than Angelina Jolie"

"I don't believe you", Amber said still smiling.

"Believe me, she's got nothing on you" Tom said honestly. Tom proceeded to reach for the picture and tare it into pieces, making exaggerated motions, and what he thought of as macho facial expressions while doing so. Amber laughed.

"How much bits of paper are you going to tare this into, you proved your point a long time ago", Amber said. The bed was littered with the tiny pieces of paper. "As much as I want to, this is more fun than popping bubble wrap", Tom replied with a smirk. Amber rolled her eyes, but quickly after her lips curled into an amused smile.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Amber stated, and slid off the massive bed. She strolled out the bedroom door, her footsteps barely making a sound.

Tom looked at his hands; the remnant of the picture was now smaller than his palm. He quickly tore the picture in half and threw the shreds of paper off his bed in opposite directions. The picture was gone, and so was his fascination with Angelina Jolie he decided. With this goddess looking beauty in front of him, he didn't think he would look back to her anytime soon. Tom wasn't lying to Amber when she said Angelina had nothing on her.

Tom noticed a bit of pain numbing his thumb. A tiny cut had appeared on his finger. It must be from the paper, Tom thought. It wasn't worth getting a band aid for a cut this small. He would just let the air harden it. He didn't feel like searching his luggage for one anyway.

Amber appeared at the bedroom doorway. She stood holding the edges of the door frame, a startled expression plastered on her face. She was clutching the door frame so hard, it looked like it might break from her grasp. "Uh, are you okay" Tom asked, giving her a concerned look. "Yeah", she said and her normal smiley expression returned.

Amber let go of the door frame, and practically leaped onto tom's bed. She crouched down and crawled slowly across the mattress to where Tom was.

"You look yummy Tom", she cooed, still crouching. She was now clutching the sheets with both hands.

"You're pretty sexy-hexy yourself", Tom mused. A look of amusement crossed Ambers face.

"I can't take it anymore Tom, I want you"

"I want you too", Tom said staring into Amber's eyes. "Let's do it", Tom said, slowly unzipping his jean zipper. He would finally get what he desired, he thought hungrily. Amber's expression gave him all he wanted to know. Tom almost had his pants past his crotch, when Amber said "Sorry, that's not what I had in mind." "Huh?" said Tom.

Amber suddenly had her arms around his chest. Seconds later he felt a stabbing pain on his neck. It was so fast that Tom couldn't even tell that it was Ambers protruding fangs that were sinking into him.

The pain disappeared quickly and was replaced with deliriousness. Thoughts were fading from Tom's mind. He could still see, but his thoughts were so hazy, he could not even conceive what was happening around.

The last thing he remembered were deep red eyed staring at him before he left consciousness.

Please review, I would like to know whether I should continue writing this story or not.


End file.
